Mind-Blowing
by shrimproll
Summary: Yamato always feels curious if there were two little kids, a boy and a girl, who are in the same age and have a similarity on their character, traits, nature, etc. But that was everything that happened between his little brother, Takeru, and his best friend's little sister, Hikari. [based on DA01eps36]


_After re-watched episode 36 several times, I decided to make this story. The timeline is when Taichi asked Yamato to keep his eyes on Hikari. Another thing is, I still wanted to celebrate 15th Anniversary of Digimon Adventure due this is the best anniversary. I mean, OHMYGOD there will be **another adventure on Spring 2015! Taichi will be 17th and I couldn't imagine all of their appearance! (especially Takeru! He is good-looking in 02 and I couldn't imagine if he will be more good-looking later!)**_

_I've delayed this story several times and I guess it is a perfect time to publish it. Anyway, I also published a story about the original Chosen Children in order to celebrate 15th anniversary. Feel free to check it later._

_And for Yakari fans that might probably want to read this, I'll probably tell you there's **no romantic evidence** between them in here. I just wanted to warn before you feel disappointed later._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Always and always, I don't own Digimon, nor episode 36 or Wizarmon. I just owned the idea. If I were, I would probably had asked Wizarmon to show me Digimon Adventure Sequel!_

"My name is Yamato. Ishida Yamato. I'm Taichi's friend," Yamato said, introducing himself to a little girl beside him.

"And my name is Gabumon," Gabumon added.

"My name is Hikari, Yagami Hikari. Nice to meet you, Yamato-san, Gabumon," Hikari said, smiling warmly at the partners.

Like everything that happened before, Odaiba was attacked by Vamdemon and his companion and the situation in Odaiba is perfectly disaster. Tailmon is nowhere and Taichi tried to save his parents and asked Yamato to keep his eyes on Hikari, in order to put her in a safe zone and protected her from Vamdemon.

"So, you are the eighth children, right?" Yamato asked calmly.

Hikari nodded shyly.

"Yamato, she is very shy," Gabumon whispered.

"I know, I know," Yamato answered him.

Yamato couldn't did anything, except for chuckling with that, knowing that Hikari feels a bit awkward with this stuff, as awkward as he is every time he meets a new stranger or friend. He tried his best to talk as calmed as he could, as kind as he could, in order not to make Hikari afraid, or making her cry.

"So, do you want to know about the other Chosen Children?" Yamato asked calmly.

Again, she nodded shyly.

"You must be known about Taichi and Agumon, so is about Gabumon and I. Then, I'll start with Sora –"

"Sora-san? Takenouchi Sora?"

Yamato looked at her, feeling curious with the little girl's words. "Do you know Sora?"

Hikari nodded. "He-em! _Oniichan_ ever introduced her with me," she said. "is Sora-san one of the chosen children?"

"I see," Yamato said before adding something. "you're right, she is one of chosen children, her partner is Piyomon, unlike Agumon and Gabumon, Piyomon looks like a bird, a pink bird,"

Hikari looked at Yamato as she also felt interested with Yamato's explanation. She clenched both of her tiny palms to her chest before she could give another words to Yamato. "Could you continue it, please?"

Yamato smiled at her, seems that Hikari's awkwardness had decreased. "The next one is Koushiro. Izumi Koushiro,"

"Koushiro-san?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Koushiro is my junior, if I weren't mistaken," he said. "he has a red spiky hair, such as Taichi's hair,"

"The different is, Koushiro could treat his hair much better than Taichi!" Gabumon added.

"Gabumon!" Yamato said, started laughing.

Yamato noticed Hikari is feeling amused with Gabumon's little joke. "_Oniichan_ is too lazy to treat his hair, even though _okaasan'_s asked him several times,"

"Really?" Yamato asked and receiving her nod. "Well, I couldn't imagine if Taichi cut his hair –"

Yamato rolled his eyes, so are Hikari and Gabumon, with a result of their laughter. Now, the awkwardness between the little girl and the older boy seems to melt. In that dark place, a little laughter echoing.

"Back to the topic," Yamato said after he stopped his laughter. "Koushiro's partner names Tentomon and he is smart, as smart as his partner. And he is more to insects,"

"Next, please," Hikari said, feeling interested with this.

"The next one is Mimi, Tachikawa Mimi," Yamato said. "she has a hazelnut long hair, and is very girly and loves girl's stuff. Well, I couldn't explain more about her because… err…"

"It's okay, it's okay," Hikari said, understood with the situation.

"Mimi's partner is Palmon and she is like a plant, especially when she evolved, to be a Togemon,"

"Evolve?"

Yamato forgot that he needs to explain everything about Digimon, starts from a baby Digimon, rookie, adult, until ultimate. Both Yamato and Gabumon tried to explain it and receiving Hikari's confusing look.

"You will see it later, okay?" Gabumon said.

Hikari nodded. "So, could you tell me about the other chosen children?"

"The next one is Jyou. Kido Jyou. He is my senior and a shy boy with a blue hair," Yamato explained before he could remembered one of Jyou's special moment. "But, as shy as he is, there's a secret in his heart. He is brave and kind,"

"And his Digimon?" Hikari asked.

"Nah, this is interesting," Yamato said. "I've told you that Digimon's habit is based on their partner, right?" he asked and receiving Hikari's nod. "For an exception for Jyou, his Digimon names Gomamon, and Gomamon is very different with him,"

"What do you mean?"

"He is friendly and funny," Gabumon explained. "and he is more to a sea-seal,"

"I see," Hikari said. "so, Digimon has their variation, right?"

"Yap that's right," Yamato said.

"We've met many Digimon!" Gabumon said proudly.

"What about Wizarmon? Do you know him?"

Both Yamato and Gabumon looked at each other, such as the partners were questioning 'who is Wizarmon?' and shook their head. Yamato is wondered about the answer that he should say to this little girl.

"Wizarmon?" Yamato asked. "Is he your Digimon, Hikari-chan?" *

Hikari shook her head. "No, but Tailmon."

Yamato and Gabumon looked at each other again, although Taichi had explained everything before, but still, Yamato and Gabumon felt curious with everything that seems to be a magic, or unbelievable things that happened.

"Wizarmon is Tailmon's friend," Hikari said before Yamato could opened his mouth. "but Vamdemon killed him,"

Hikari looked to the ground. "And he captured _okaasan_."

She widened her crimson red eyes worriedly and stood up, remembering about her father's whereabouts. "What about _otousan_? Do you think they capture my _otousan_ too?"

"He will be okay, right?" she asked. "_Oniichan_ will save all of them, right?"

Yamato looked at Hikari curiously, didn't know he should tell her the truth, or not. If he tells, he knew Hikari will worry and the worst thing is, she will cry. But if he doesn't and later her parents aren't save, he will regret for lying at the little girl.

Yamato shot his head. "Umm… I don't know," he said. "Taichi is alone."

Hikari's tears appeared on her eyes, and it spread her cheeks. She put both of her palms to her face, in order to hid her tears. "Please tell me that they are okay…"

"Yamato, don't make her cry," Gabumon said.

Yamato couldn't lie at her due it was one of his worst weakness, especially Hikari really reminded him with his little brother, Takeru. Yamato couldn't lying at him, especially if that were about those kind of stuffs.

He thinks about his little brother, about his safety and based on big brother's instinct, Takeru is headed here, and will join to save Odaiba later.

Yamato looked at the crying girl, who still crying hardly and fell to the ground. He knelt to her height and sat next to her, opened his mouth to say a word, or another chat. "You know, if you are crying like this, you might reminded me with my little brother,"

Hikari stopped her howl, looking at Yamato. "'Your little brother'? Do you have a little brother?"

Yamato forgot that he hasn't finished to introduce all of the chosen children yet. The only one that left is none other his little brother, Takaishi Takeru. Yamato nodded and smiled kindly such as he is facing Takeru. Meanwhile, in Hikari's eyes, this really looks like she was facing her big brother, only he has blue eyes and blond hair.

"Yeah, he is the seventh chosen children. There are eight chosen children and I haven't introduced him to you, right?" Yamato said before giving her an explanation about Takeru. "He is three years younger than me, and we have the same color for hair and eyes,"

But before he could continue, Hikari interrupted it and wiped her tears. "Three years younger? So am I from _oniichan_'s age," she said. "it means that… we are in the same age, right?"

Yamato looked at her surprisingly. Although he ever heard Taichi has a little sister and the fact he has a little brother, but he never have any thought that the youngers will be in the same age.

"Yeah I guess," Yamato said. "back to the topic. He has a partner names Patamon. Like the others, Patamon looks different. Patamon is more to –"

"Bat pig!" Gabumon interrupted.

"Nah, that's right," Yamato said.

"So, is Patamon the same as the others?"

"Indeed," Yamato said. "but, when he evolves, he looks very different with the others, he really looks like… an angel… like the name. Angemon,"

"Angemon?"

That statement hits Yamato. It reminded him with one of Vamdemon's previous statement, when he had the battle with Were Garurumon and Angemon.

"_So, you are one of those who has that holy power?"_

Now he is thinking. Agumon evolve to Greymon and Metal Greymon, who really looks like a big Dinosaurs. Meanwhile, Gabumon evolve to Garurumon and Were Garurumon, who really looks like a wolf. Piyomon to Birdramon and Garudamon, that really similar with birds, Tentomon to Kabuterimon and Atlur Kabuterimon that similar with insects. For Togemon and Ikkakumon, he hasn't heard anything about them yet. But pretty sure, they will evolve not too far from their previous form.

Based on Vamdemon's statement to Angemon before, Vamdemon knew that there is _another _Digimon among them, who has a holy power – no - an angel Digimon, such as Angemon.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabumon asked.

"Well," Yamato explained all of his thought to Gabumon.

"You're right," Gabumon said as he agreed with Yamato. "then, there is _another_ angel Digimon,"

"Angel Digimon?" Hikari asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

Both Yamato and Gabumon looked at Hikari curiously. "Hikari-chan, what kind of crest did you get?"

"Crest? What is it?"

Yamato took and showed his blue crest, the crest of friendship, to Hikari. "Like this. There are eight crests. So far, we have found seven, and the last one is yours,"

"Crest is such as… a special power inside your heart," Gabumon explained.

"Special power?" Hikari asked.

"Seems that she didn't understand it," Gabumon said.

"It's okay, she is the new one," Yamato explained, understood with the situation.

Yamato smiled at her. "You know, you are very similar with my little brother,"

"Why?"

"Well, he is crybaby and pampered," Yamato said.

Hikari looked at him grumpily, knowing Yamato's meaning is. It means that she is crybaby and pampered.

"But, beside that bad habit, he has something special inside," Yamato said, remembering about his lovely brother. "he is caring. Very cared with everyone, and he is someone that I need to protect, just like Taichi protects you,"

"He always smiled and his statement could melt the awkwardness, sometimes. He also friendly with everyone,"

"Is that so?" Hikari said. "Well, _oniichan_ ever told me that I could melt the awkwardness, even though I didn't know what does it mean."

Yamato looked at her surprisingly, once more. Now, he is wondering, how could there are two little kids, a boy and a girl, who has a similarity on their character, traits, and nature?

And… from everything that happened, everything he'd thought, his heart screamed that.

'Hikari has an angel Digimon, such as my little brother.'

"I see," Yamato said. "then, I'm sure both of you could get along,"

"So, where is he? Is he here too?" Hikari asked.

Yamato smiled at her and shook his head. "No," he said. "but, I believe he is heading here, and you'll meet him soon,"

"Really?" Hikari asked and receiving his nod. "Anyway, Yamato-san, you haven't told me his name,"

"Really?" Yamato asked, dumbfounded. "His name is Takaishi –"

"Wait a sec," Hikari cut before Yamato could finished. "you said that he is your little brother, but your family name is… different?"

Yamato smiled at her sadly as he remembered about the divorce. "Our parents are divorced. My father took me and my mother took him," he said. "even though sometimes, I probably knew they felt sorry with their sons,"

"Sorry," Hikari said, feeling sorry with that.

"It's okay,"

"Anyway, what is his name?" Hikari repeated her question.

"His name is –"

But again, destiny didn't allow him to introduce his little brother to Hikari. He had a good conversation with the brown hair girl and forgot about the time. He took his digivice and looked it was 9:30 am. "The time is almost up. Where is Taichi?" *

* * *

After that, Sora came with Birdramon and the fight happen. Hikari got captured and both Sora and Yamato came to the Fuji TV, facing Hiroaki. Yamato got a scold from him before he could see Takeru and Jyou came, and it made Yamato's joyful blew higher. Hiroaki then leaded them to the highest level of Fuji TV, and the battle between Vamdemon happened.

As they arrived, Yamato looked at Takeru, who seems to have a serious and a bit scared that they could be lost and Hikari will die. Although Takeru hasn't known her, but seems that he's been worried about her, so are the others. Mimi and Taichi came the last, and the fight stopped as Wizarmon got the last hit from Vamdemon.

Hikari cried with Wizarmon's die, and this really reminded Yamato with the time when Takeru cried with Angemon's sacrifice. Once again, Yamato looked at Takeru, who gritted his teeth and seems that he's remembered something, that none other is his memories. From that, Hikari's crest shined and such as Yamato had guessed before, Tailmon has an angel form in ultimate, names Angewomon. She is very similar with Takeru's Angemon, only Angewomon is a female form.

Vamdemon surrounded by two angel Digimon meanwhile the others stood not really far from him. After they attacked Vamdemon together and he lost, all of them were gathering in front of Fuji TV, and Taichi introduced Hikari as the eighth children to the others. For the umpteenth time, Yamato looked at Takeru, who seems excited with the new member and from Takeru's face, especially she is in the same age with him. And Yamato could tell, Takeru is a bit nervous to introduce himself as well.

"Hello, my name is –"

"Are you Yamato-san's little brother?" Hikari cut him off.

The little boy looked at Yamato before he starts introducing himself. "_Oniichan_, have you told her something about me?"

"Well, when I have a spare time with her," Yamato said, patting his shoulder before leaving the youngers and joining the older.

"What is your name?" Hikari asked softly, once more.

"Haven't _oniichan_ told my name yet?"

"Well, he is –"

"Takeru, we won!"

It was Patamon's joyful voice as he rested his whole body on Takeru's head. "We won!"

"I know, I know!" Takeru said.

"So, your name is Takeru, eh?" Hikari asked.

Takeru looked at Hikari, and gave his hand to her and a warm smile. "My name is Takaishi Takeru. I'm in 2nd grade."

Hikari received Takeru's hand, shaking it with hers and a shy smile appeared on her lip. "My name is Yagami Hikari. I'm in 2nd grade too."

"Nice to meet you!"

When the youngers introduced themselves, the older were talking about something, that none other is about Hikari's crest.

"So, what is Hikari-chan's crest?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know," Taichi said.

"Wait a sec," Sora said. "if I weren't mistaken, when I overheard Vamdemon's conversation before, there are courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity, purity, hope and…"

"light,"

"Such as her name," Jyou said.

Meanwhile, Yamato was wondering with Sora's words. Not only character, traits, nature, digimon, age, but also their crests seem to be similar to each other.

Hope and Light. Angemon and Angewomon. He believes there is something _more_ than it.

And Yamato is right. _Angel of Hope and Light will shoot the one they love._

He doesn't know if it were accidental, or destiny.

But, he probably knew. It was a destiny.

* * *

Yamato looked up as he remembered everything about it. Mind-blowing really took him, about his first meeting with Hikari, and about his little brother and his best friend's similarity. He sat up from his laid on the couch as he noticed his little brother's arrival, enjoying his milk and had took off his blazer.

"So, when will you ask her out?" Yamato asked, smirking.

The teenage boy noticed his big brother's statement and sweat dropped with Yamato's usual question, and bit the straw. "_Nii-san_!" Takeru said as he threw his green blazer to Yamato's face rudely, blushing as well. "Why do you always ask the same question again, again, and again?"

Yamato picked Takeru's blazer, and threw it to his face as a reply from Takeru's rude action. "I can't wait to see my future sister-in-law," he said before adding something and winking as well. "and I won't accept any girl to go out with you," Yamato said and adding something. "for an exception of her!"

Takeru sweat dropped, remembered it was one of Taichi's phrase that Hikari always told to him. He sat beside Yamato as he picked the remote, ready to turn on the television. "_Nii-san_, have you got Taichi-san's syndrome about 'not letting Hikari-chan to go out with someone else, except with me'?"

Yamato's smirk grew bigger than before. It is a fact that it was Taichi's phrase which he always said to Yamato or the others. Yamato patted Takeru's shoulder's rudely, with a result of his glare. "We did it because both of you are fit to each other, silly!"

* * *

This is actually based on Yamato's POV and actually is Yamato's flashback, and how Hikari and Takeru introduced themselves to each other. I believed, Yamato had explained everything about chosen children to Hikari before the others introduced themselves to each other.

I honestly love Hikari and Yamato's relationship, as a brother and sister, I mean. Meanwhile the other side of me also love Takeru and Taichi's relationship as brothers. Maybe the main reason is both Taichi and Yamato are my favorite characters, only Takeru still get the first rank.

And after finished this, I honestly have another thought to make something similar like this. I guess, Miyako looks very interesting in my eyes. Maybe I should do it?

Well, they are really fit to each other, haha. And episode 37 will always have a special place in my heart, together along with episode 13 in 02 :p

*this is a conversation between Yamato and Hikari from episode 36.

Sit nicely, read happily and put your review. Have a nice day!


End file.
